Love Hina Drunken Master
by DouglassWolf
Summary: After his Fiance died, Keitaro Urashima has turned to the bottle to soothe his grief. When he shows up at Hinata-sou the residents are surprised to find that he has been made the manager. Will this grief-ridden alcoholic find relief, and new love?
1. Arrival

**This story and the idea inspiring it are mine. Love Hina is not.**

The rain made a grim backdrop against vast graveyard where a young man stood, staring at a large, grey stone. His hair was plastered to his head by water and his clothes were soaked by the deluge. If one looked closely, it could be seen that his hands were clenched into fists, and his jaw was tense with unreleased emotion. His eyes betrayed no emotion, seemingly dead to the world. Underneath the sleeves of the dark suit that he wore one could have seen arms of strength, that had seen hard work in their relatively few years. The broadness of his shoulders was a testament to the power his body contained, yet those very same shoulders were now trembling with a burden that was not physical, but emotional. As he walked away from the grave, the young man refused to look back at the stone, nor did he look at the crying men and women that had gathered just outside the graveyard after the service. He looked straight ahead, as if he could see some goal that no one else could. Anyone who followed him after he left would have been extremely surprised at where Keitaro Urashima had gone after the funeral of his fiancé.

Keitaro slumped over the bar, his empty drink rolling away from his fingers. The bartender caught the glass at the edge, and sighed as he looked at the young man.

"_What happened to you? What drove you to this_" he motioned to two large, burly men in the corner, and they walked over.

"Get this poor guy into a bed somewhere. Or better yet, find out who might know him, try to get him home." The two bouncers nodded quietly, looking from the barkeep to each other, then down at Keitaro.

"Fella sure is a mess, ain't he?" the first one asked.

"Yea, he couldn't have had less than a few bottles of the high proof stuff." both men shook their heads at the limp figure between them as they carried him to a bed in the back.

/

Haruka Urashima sighed as she looked over the papers that made the man in front of her the manager of the Hinata girls dormitory. Her nephew was, to put it mildly, drunk.

Again.

"What are we going to do with you Keitaro." the man in question looked up at her.

"Who caresh. Sh'not like anyone really unnershtandsh." Haruka stood. "_Oh mom. If only you could see what a mess your grandson has turned into._" she walked over to the fax machine and pulled out a sheet of spare paper. Glancing back into the tea area she scribbled out a quick message.

**Mom, I know I've trusted your judgement in the past but I can't on this. Keitaro has turned into a drunk and I don't think it's wise to have him managing a dorm full of girls. Especially with Naru and Motoko around.**

She watched Keitaro mumble and groan into his drink as she waited for her mothers reply. It came sooner than she expected.

**Trust in Keitaro daughter. His gold has yet to shine through, and it will only shine all the brighter for his difficulties. And don't worry about Naru or Motoko, he can handle them easily enough.**

Haruka sighed again as she read it. "_I can't believe what mom has gotten me into._" she turned and walked into the tea area only to be met with the sound of Keitaro snoring with his head on the tabletop. She groaned and picked her nephew up, carrying him upstairs to the guest bedroom. At least she would have some time to prepare the girls. She put Keitaro into the bed and pulled the covers over his sprawling form. "_How can guys possibly sleep like that?_" she wondered absentmindedly. Leaving Keitaro on the bed, she left the tea shop and made her way up to the inn. Once through the doors she prepared herself for what she had to do. She walked into the kitchen to find Shinobu Maehara at the stove. Shinobu turned to her, jumping in surprise at seeing her.

"Haruka, I didn't see you there." Haruka nodded.

"Shinobu go get the rest of the girls. I have an important announcement to make." Shinobu nodded and ran off. Haruka sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples in preparation for the bomb that she was about to drop on these poor girls.

Keitaro woke up, still drunk, and somehow managed to stand. Spotting the sake bottle he had come in with he scooped it up and took a deep swig. Stumbling out of the teahouse he went in the direction most likely to get him into trouble. Hinata Inn.

"WHAT!" Haruka sighed, the response of the girls being no better than she thought it would be. "But Haruka-san, this male could be anything. He could be a pervert, or a pedophile, or..." WHACK. Haruka's fan came down on Narusegawa's head.

"I assure you he is neither a pervert nor a pedophile. He is an upstanding young man with a few bad experiences in his past. I trust you know how to handle delicate situations Mitsune?" Mitsune Konno loked at Haruka like she was crazy.

"What ya mean Haruka?" she asked. Haruka looked pointedly at Naru and Motoko.

"I mean if these two decide to go overboard you'll be able to handle them right?" Kitsune looked at both Naru and Motoko before shrugging. But before she could say anything. BONG! They all looked at the glass door. A figure lay outside, obviously having run into the glass door. As the person stood up they realized it was a man. Haruka rubbed her forehead in frustration as her nephew stood.

"Girls, that is my nephew Keitaro and your new manager." as she spoke Keitaro made another valiant effort to make it into the room, not realizing that the glass door was still in the way. BONG! He hit the floor again. This time as he stood up Motoko happened to notice the clay sake bottle in his hand.

"Haruka, why is he holding that clay bottle." Haruka looked out at him for a moment before gritting her teeth.

"Damn idiot, he's still drunk." Naru stared at him as he finally managed to find the door and make it through. As he staggered into the room everyone stared.

"Whash ya'll lookin at huh, 'hic' ain't polite to shtare at a fella. 'Hic'" Shinobu walked over to him, much to the horror of Naru and Motoko.

"Um, are you alright?" she asked. Keitaro's face swivelled to look at her.

"Never be...'hic'..ter. 'Hic', jush can't sheem ta shtay ashleep. 'Hic'. Yer a nishe girl. 'Hic'. Remind me of my shishter 'hic.'" Naru and Motoko decided they had had enough and decided to make their move. Haruka slapped her face as the pair charged at Keitaro before Kitsune could do anything about it.

Keitaro noticed the two girls coming at him and turned to face them. He pushed Shinobu out of harms way and stood, a pronounced sway making him look unbalanced. But as Naru threw her punch she found it redirected and felt the man roll over her back. Motoko was caught off guard as Keitaro landed from the roll and fell right into her arms. Naru had recovered and was turning to deal death to the man. Keitaro simply placed his foot on her hip and pushed, causing her to fall away from him. Motoko pushed him off of her and prepared to cut him with her sword, but when she swung at his chest, he leaned back so far her swing passed over him. As Naru, who had recovered her feet by now, prepare to plant a fist in his face, he stood up and fell flat on his face. He pushed himself over his shoulder and came down on his back just as Motoko preformed a rock-splitting technique where his back had been. Keitaro swung his leg and came up in a handstand, preforming the splits while rotating his body, forcing Naru and Motoko to back off. As he stood up, he assumed a strange stance, he was still drunk, as evidenced by the stupid grin he wore and the occasional hiccups. But Motoko noticed that something seemed off about him. She dismissed it as Naru charge in swinging again, only to have Keitaro spin to the outside of her punch and lean on her shoulder while he drank from his bottle.

As Naru pushed him off Motoko swung at his legs experimentally. He jumped, but rather than landing on his feet he landed on his side, almost immediately rolling onto his chest to avoid the punch that Naru aimed at his head. He then pushed his body into a headstand and flicked his feet forward, going into a series of headsprings. Motoko stopped Naru as he finally stopped the headsprings and pitched forward onto his face.

"Enough Naru, while he is in this state we will never hit him." Naru looked as if she was about to protest until both of them heard a snort coming from the main room. They both looked at Haruka, who was attempting, and failing, to hold in her laughter. Mitsune had her hand covering her mouth, attempting to suppress her giggles. Su was rolling on the floor howling with laughter, and even Shinobu was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Naru asked. Mitsune managed to stop her own giggling long enough to answer.

"You two looked so funny fighting him, he just kept flopping and falling all over the place and you two couldn't even touch him. Motoko turned bright red at this, and Naru looked like she was about to blow up in Mitsune's face.

"I'm going to my room." she said as she turned and stomped up the stairs. Motoko remained silent, deep in thought as she watched the man stretched full length on the floor.

"_What was that fighting style? It's like nothing I've ever seen._" without a word she turned and marched to her room. Mitsune turned to Haruka.

"Looks like I won't have to deal with either of them. He will." Haruka nodded. "By the way Haruka, what kind of fighting style was that?" Haruka stared at her nephew, who was starting to snore.

"I don't know Kitsune. I don't know."

/

Keitaro woke with a splitting headache and a dry cotton like feeling in his mouth. As he stood and pulled on a pair of pants, he began to recall the events of the previous evening. He groaned as he recalled the discussion that had led to that nights drinking binge. He had only stopped in at Haruka's tea shop to talk, and Granny Hina had decided to send that fax that turned his world upside down.

"_Man , she just had to drop that bombshell on me right then. If she had come and said it in person maybe it wouldn't have been so bad._" he sighed as he started to pull a denim work shirt over his shoulders. He turned and walked to the door, and made his way downstairs. Once there he walked into the kitchen. Looking at the clock he shook his head and set about making a concoction that would have made most people gag just at the sight of them.

"_Five-thirty, it's no wonder no one else is up. I might as well get myself familiarized with the place._" he didn't see the figure that was watching as he prepared the mixture. The girl walked in and looked at his back before speaking.

"What ya making, hon?" Keitaro winced at the question, his headache throbbing with the voice. He turned to see one of his tenants standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. What was your name?" he asked, not trying to ignore the question, but legitimately curious. The girl looked past him at the liquid in the shot glass.

"Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune. Now mind answering the question?" Keitaro glanced back at the counter before answering.

"Prairie Oyster. Helps with hangovers. Works better than coffee." Kitsune wrinkled her nose.

"It looks disgusting." Keitaro grinned.

"Tastes worse, but I can't argue with its effectiveness." He picked up the glass and slugged the mixture down.

"Are you sure it's effective?" Mitsune asked on seeing his face scrunch up in disgust.

"Yea, I've used it before." Mitsune decided to take his word for it, and left the issue alone as she walked away. Keitaro turned and went upstairs, thinking to find the way onto the roof to sit up there like he used to. He stopped by his room and picked up his sake bottle but didn't take a drink as he made his way up to the roof. Once outside he placed his bottle next to the rail and stepped away from it.

Motoko was woken up by the feeling of a strong ki passing her door. She unconciously reached for her sword, but paused when the feeling faded. She got up and got dressed quickly, and made her way in the direction she could still feel the ki, faint though it was. As she approached the exit to the roof the feeling grew stronger. There was a warrior outside. She thought it might be Naru, but something was off. There was none of the anger radiating from this warrior that was always mixed with Naru's ki. This strange ki radiated calm, with a hidden sadness to it. But it was no less powerful than Naru's or hers. Motoko could feel that ki washing away her own troubles, yet this warrior seemed to feel none of its comfort. As she made her way onto the roof and caught her first glimpse of the warrior, she nearly stumbled back in shock.

"_How can this be?_" her thoughts were answered though as she watched Keitaro, shirtless, moving through a series of what looked like katas. But his movements were like no kata she had ever seen. His movements were fluid, striking from unusual angles. His body contorted with his movements, never looking quite in balance. As she watched the fluidity with which he moved she was mesmerized by the softness and strength with which he moved across the roof. His sudden stop brought her out of her stupor as his ki abruptly disappeared, leaving her feeling cold.

"What are you doing." he asked. She stared at him for a moment.

"What was that? That was amazing!" Keitaro remained silent, his expression seeming to scold her for trying to change the subject. She didn't answer, instead turning and fleeing down the stairs. Keitaro watched her go, his eyes betraying no emotion as he walked over to his bottle and picked it up, taking a deep gulp of the liquid.

"_Now is when things start to get complicated._"

Motoko shared her discoveries with Naru, who agreed that she had felt a calming aura surrounding the inn, but had not believed it to be the manager. Motoko affirmed that it was.

"So what do we do? He can't stay, he might make some perverted move on one of the younger children." Motoko looked at her.

"I'm going to send for my sister. She has a better understanding of these things than I, and may be able to come up with a solution." Naru nodded, remembering Motoko's stories about her sister. Unknown to either of them, Tsuruko was already aware of the situation.

/

Haruka put her tea down as the woman across from her sipped hers.

"So you think his tragedy may have had an impact on his spirit?" Haruka looked at the master of the Shinmei Ryuu.

"Yes, early yesterday morning I felt a strange aura coming from the direction of the inn. I believe it was Keitaro." Tsuruko Aoyama put her tea on the table.

"And you said he uses a strange style of fighting?" Haruka nodded her affirmation. Tsuruko looked out the window, pondering her next course of action.

"I think it would be best if I saw his fighting style firsthand. That way I could possibly recognize it and possibly even find what is wrong with his spirit." Haruka looked up at the inn.

"We'd best get going, he should be starting into whatever he does at this time of day."

Keitaro was just starting his workout when Haruka and Tsuruko arrived at the roof. His ki was already starting to spill out as he began the form. Tsuruko had to hold in a gasp as she watched him. She was already feeling the effects of his ki, and could see why Haruka had called her, not to mention the letter her sister had sent her. As she watched she began to focus more and more on certain aspects of his ki. The deep sadness that seemed to flow in harmony with his spirit, and the fierce rage hidden so deeply that only a master ki reader would have been able to pick it up. But something else held that anger at bay. Something that the sorrow she could feel permeating his ki came from. Something embedded far deeper than even the rage. She felt a tear creep down her face as she watched him. Haruka saw but made no comment. When Keitaro stopped and walked to the rail, pointedly ignore both women, Tsuruko motioned for Haruka to follow. They gathered the girls in the main room to talk about their concerns with the manager. Motoko spoke first.

"So sister, now that you have seen him, what do you think?" Tsuruko looked up at her.

"He is far more powerful than both of us combined." Motoko was shocked. Surely no one could be more powerful than sister, especially not a male! Tsuruko sighed as she watched the disbelief and anger run through Motoko's ki.

"Motoko you must accept that there are men out there far more powerful than you and me. Warriorhood is something that comes more naturally to men than to women. Yes, women can surpass men as warriors, but men are the ones who have the natural inclination to fight, and the natural instinct to be protectors." Haruka nodded before she spoke.

"Men have always been protectors of their families, for as long as time has existed. Yes there are famous women warriors, but they often settled down later and raised families. Men have always fought to protect what they see as precious to them, and they always will." Tsuruko stood and walked to the window.

"In Keitaro's case, he is strong because he has to be. If he were not, what he has gone through would have destroyed him." Motoko and Naru looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean." Naru asked. Tsuruko turned to them, taking in the curious gazes that occupied every face.

"The loss of a loved one. I do not know the details, but there is great sorrow embedded deep in his spirit that only comes from such a loss. The source of this sorrow is a wellspring of love that holds back a great rage buried deeper than any I have ever seen. As for your concerns about his potential for perverseness, his soul is as pure as a mans can possibly get. I assure you Motoko, Naru, that you have nothing to worry about in that category." Motoko looked at the ground before asking the one question that had been burning in her mind since the first day she found him practicing on the roof.

"But sister, what style does he use? It's not one I recognize." Tsuruko sighed.

"That is because it is not taught at the Shinmei Ryuu, where alcohol is forbidden. Keitaro Urashima is a master of a powerful Shaolin fighting style known here as the way of the drunkard." Naru looked at her, irritation beginning to form.

"Could you explain it a little better please." Tsuruko looked at her before obliging.

"It is called drunken fist."

**Give me an idea as to what you think about the story, please review.**


	2. Revealed Secrets

**Chapter two here, and my mind feels like it's developing a second personality.**

Keitaro sat still as he felt his ki spreading throughout the inn. He frowned as he felt the auras of each of the residents, shock and alarm prominent in each. His frown vanished as he felt Tsuruko's ki mixed with the others.

"_Ah, she must have told them about my style. That would explain the shock._" he released a light sigh as he pulled his ki back into himself. Standing, he took the opportunity to glance around before taking a sip from his bottle. He didn't turn as he felt a presence behind him.

"Well Haruka? How are they taking it?" Haruka knew that he had felt their reactions, but was simply making conversation to let her know he was aware of her. She let a sigh escape her.

"They're worked up about it. Motoko is fervently denying that you could possibly be more powerful than Tsuruko, who is trying to explain to her that you have a natural advantage, what with males being more prone to aggressiveness. Naru is still attempting to accuse you of perverseness. Mitsune is staying oddly silent for this one, probably trying to figure out where her stash of sake went last week. Kaolla Su is being herself. Shinobu seems to be trying to convince herself that you're a good person, not a hard thing to do." Keitaro nodded as he took another swig of his sake.

"They're going to have to get used to me." Haruka nodded.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with Mitsune, Su, or Shinobu. They all seem to have accepted you right off the bat, though it's hard to tell with Mitsune. Naru and Motoko are the ones you'll have to convince." Keitaro gazed at the horizon for a moment, then turned to the stairs. Haruka followed, unsure of what her nephew was doing, but deciding to trust him for now.

Mitsune Konno was watching the scenery from her room, trying to find some deeper connection that might have given Tsuruko the insight she had just revealed. Finding none, she let a sigh escape her. She had been trying to decipher the puzzle that was their new manager from day one, with little to no success. First he had simply evaded answering any questions about his past. Then, when she had tried to get him drunk enough to talk, he had drunk her under the table. She had noticed him staring at a small picture in his room once, but when he had left and she had snuck in, it was nowhere to be found. The whole thing was rapidly spiraling away from her control, a feeling that she didn't like.

"_Ah guess I'll have to ask him directly if I want to get anywhere._" She thought. The sake bottle she held in her hand let out a thunk as she placed it on the table. As she opened the door to her room she heard the sound of a guitar coming from the room across the hall.

"_Ah didn't know the manager could play guitar._" she thought. She stood at the door, listening to the music on the other side, trying to decide whether or not to knock, or just walk away. Her choice was made for her when the music stopped and the door opened to reveal the manager, grinning like he had just caught her with her hands in the cookie jar.

"Enjoying the music?" he asked. Mitsune blushed at Keitaro's state of dress. He wore a simple pair of sweat pants and his glasses, his chest and feet bare. Mitsune's eyes wandered unbidden to his torso, taking in hard abs and a well defined chest. Her blush grew even more as her hand came up in an attempt to cover it. Keitaro seemed to notice her state of embarrassment and turned away to walk back into his room, motioning for her to follow.

"_What's wrong with you girl? Your just seeing a man without a shirt. It's not like it's the first time this has happened._" she thought as she stepped into his room, her thoughts and feelings betraying her again as she took in his muscular back. "_I'll bet he's got quite the ass. No! No, don't go there Kitsune! That road only leads to trouble._" Her thoughts were broken through as the mangers back was covered by a simple a-shirt.

"Now what was it that you wanted?" he asked. Kitsune looked around nervously before answering.

""Um, a couple of days ago I saw you staring at a photograph, and I was wondering who's picture it was." Keitaro raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's really none of your business you know. It's also impolite to watch other people in their private moments." Mitsune hung her head, ashamed that she had violated his privacy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." A small photograph landed on the table in front of her.

"No, you didn't think. But you were attempting to satisfy your curiosity, and I can't blame for being inquisitive." Kitsune glanced at him and picked of the picture. Keitaro's beaming face gazed at her from the picture's surface. Next to his face, the face of a beautiful girl who looked to be just a little younger than him. Kitsune stared at the scrap of paper in her hand, trying to figure out what it meant. The two obviously had cared for each other, and he had seemed so sad when staring at it. Turning it over she noticed a name written on the back. 'Ayame Tsuzuko'.

"Is this your girlfriend?" she asked. Keitaro looked at her for a moment before responding.

"Look at her hand." Mitsune looked back at the picture, focusing more on the girls hand. Ayame's left hand bore a small, silver ring on its finger.

"You were married?" Keitaro shook his head.

"Engaged." she glanced from the picture to the manager.

"So why isn't she here, with you?" Keitaro turned to stare out the window.

"She died, six months ago." Mitsune felt horrible, thinking she had unwittingly brought up painful memories. Keitaro didn't seem to notice. "She was never in good health. I had asked her to marry me two just months before the doctor said she was dying. Those were probably the best days of my life, if only for the reason that they were all with her." he looked back to his tenant. "We had another three months together before she passed away in her sleep, right in my arms." Mitsune could only stare at the table. She hadn't thought his life was that sad.

"That must have been painful, to wake up to find that the person you love dead in your arms." she said. Keitaro took the picture from her hand.

"Not particularly. She had such a heavenly smile on her face that I didn't realize that she was dead until I kissed her. It wasn't until after the funeral that I really broke down." Mitsune watched him sadly, wishing there was something she could do.

"And what happened when you broke down?" she asked quietly. Keitaro stared at the ceiling.

"I went out and did something I'd never done before. I drank myself unconscious. It was the only way I could think of at the time to cope with the pain. I still drink a lot more than I should." he chuckled a bit before turning and walking to the door, placing his hand on it. Kitsune started to get up to leave, but he shook his head motioning to keep quiet as he slid the door open, revealing the rest of the tenants listening on the other side. Motoko was silent, ashamed at being caught eavesdropping. Shinobu was tearing up, her emotional side taking full control as Keitaro pulled her into his arms and simply held her as she broke down. Su was silent, and seemed to have no inclination to jump around as she usually did. Narusegawa was glaring at Keitaro as he held Shinobu close.

"Don't think for an instant that I believe your sob story. You probably made it up to fool us into being sympathetic." Keitaro glared at her, releasing a small amount of ki to make her stop.

"Every part of that was the truth, I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm no good at lying anyway." Naru almost retorted, but Motoko's quiet voice stopped her.

"He is telling the truth Naru sempai. There is no deceit in his voice or his spirit." Naru huffed and stalked out of the room. Motoko stood and bowed to Keitaro. "I apologize for my foolishness in assuming you were a mere perverted male. You are truly stronger than I if you survived something like that." Keitaro didn't answer, instead nodding to her and turning to Mitsune.

"Miss Konno, could you take miss Maehara out of here please? She doesn't need to see what will happen soon." Mitsune didn't answer as she stood and took Shinobu from the room, taking Su's hand as she left. Motoko watched as Keitaro pulled a bottle of sake from a large bottle rack.

"Are you really going to do this?" she asked. He stared at the bottle for a moment.

"Motoko, if you think I'm strong, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. I'm not strong enough to stand up to the pain of losing a loved one. I can only run from the pain. I just hope that you aren't so weak." he took a deep swig of the alcohol as Motoko turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Naru fumed as she stalked down the stairs that lead to Haruka's tea shop.

"_How dare he make up some story like that to try and deceive us! He may have convinced the others, but I will never trust that pervert!_" Her inner rant was interrupted by Haruka.

"Naru, come in here and calm down before you hurt somebody." She looked at the older woman before following her into the shop and sitting down at the table in the kitchen. Haruka came in after a minute with two cups of tea, setting one down in front of Naru, then taking a seat across from her. "So what's wrong this time?" Naru took a sip of hr tea before answering.

"That pervert made up a story about being engaged and how his love died in his arms and the pain drove him to drinking. The girl in that picture was probably just some whore off the street that he paid to put that ring on so his story would be believable." Haruka took another sip of her tea before she put it down. She was strangely calm as she stared into the liquid.

"Naru, don't you ever call Ayame a whore." Naru's eye's widened as she heard Haruka's tone.

"You can't say you believe him!" Haruka looked up at her, eyes smoldering.

"Ayame was one of my closest friends, in spite of our age difference. I was the one who introduced her to Keitaro."

"So your saying he was telling the truth?" Haruka nodded.

"He's had a harder life than anybody deserves to have. He was kicked out of his parents house by his mother simply because he failed the Tokyo U exam once. He's been put down by almost everyone. Finding Ayame was most certainly the highlight of his life. She was the reason he was able to pass the entrance exams. They had three good years together before she passed on." Naru could only stare at the table in shock. Had she really fallen so low as to automatically assume that the man would lie about something so harsh? Haruka took full notice of the look on the girls face, but said nothing.

**Wow, is what I would say if I weren't the one writing this. Naru won't change her ways easily, and she will be hard pressed to learn acceptance. For the record I am not Naru-bashing, I think that she is a great character who bears a similarity to some of my friends, but this story does not center on her. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Discovery's and Arrivals

**Okay, a few minor edits for the ease of the readers. I'm sorry that i haven't gotten the fourth chapter up yet, I've been busy with a move and haven't had a whole lot of time to do anything. Please understand.**

Four months had passed, and Keitaro had made no significant improvement other than starting to smile a little more. He still drank Mitsune under the table every other day, and helped the younger kids with their schoolwork when they needed it, but he still seemed sad and lonely. And now Mitsune watched as he slept at the kitchen table. His chores were done for the day, and the bills were paid. A bottle of sake sat only a few inches from his hand, the alcohol that had been inside was now long gone. The small figure of Shinobu scurried around the kitchen, making sure everything was clean and tidy. The younger girl would occasionally steal glances at the unconscious form of the manager. Mitsune smiled as she watched the cooks almost unconscious concern for her manager, and resolved to do something to help.

"Shinobu, go ahead and get some rest, it's already ten o'clock." Shinobu stopped in front of the older girl.

"But Konno-san, Keitaro-sempai.." Kitsune wrapped her arms around the younger girls shoulders.

"I'll take care of him, sugar. You go get some sleep." Shinobu nodded and ran off to her room. Mitsune looked back at her manager just in time to see Motoko enter the kitchen. The girl took in the unconscious form of the manager at the table and Mitsune at the other side of the room.

"Perfect timing Motoko, could you help me get him to his room?" Motoko looked at him.

"He is intoxicated isn't he?" Mitsune nodded.

"The sake bottle gave it away didn't it?" Motoko rolled her eyes and grabbed one of Keitaro's arms, as Kitsune grabbed the other. The pair lugged the unconscious manager to his room and placed him on his futon. Motoko was quick to leave the man's room, but Mitsune stayed and took the time to remove Keitaro's shoes. Looking down at his sleeping form, she felt a stirring in her heart that she hadn't felt for years.

/

Haruka waited as the phone rang again and again. Her irritation mounted with each passing ring until a voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" Haruka exploded.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER AT THE FIRST RING?" the man on the other end chuckled.

"Well hello to you too, Haruka. My phone was buried, and I had to dig it out. So what's up?" Haruka sighed at her former flames excuse. She knew he did this just to annoy her.

"Keitaro is working as the manager for the dormitory and he uses your style of fighting. I want some answers." The man was quiet for a moment.

"How is he?" the change in tone startled Haruka.

"He..he's okay, other than getting drunk half the time." A long silence followed.

"Haruka, I'll be down there in a few days. I've got to see him." Haruka tried to think of what could have possibly caused her friend to change his tone like he did.

"What's going on?"the man was quiet for a moment.

"He needs help of a kind that only someone who knows him well can give. As his martial arts instructor I know him well enough." Haruka fell into a shocked silence as he continued. "I taught him so that he would have a method of dealing with the anger in his soul, and if he's drinking then he might be close to losing control. And believe me, if he loses control then we don't want anyone near him."

/

Keitaro pushed himself off his pillow and immediately regretted it. His head throbbed as he forced himself to stand and make his way out of his room. As he stumbled into the kitchen he noticed the resident cook hard at work. Shinobu turned to see who was invading her kitchen. Her face flushed when she saw the manger, and her mind immediately began spinning as she imagined every romantic situation she had ever thought of. Keitaro barely noticed her as he swiftly and efficiently collected a few ingredients and set about making his usual helping of prairie oysters. She watched as he poured a rough teaspoon of worcestershire sauce over the egg he had cracked into the glass.

"How can that taste good? I always see you with one of those after you've gotten drunk the night before, but I just don't see how that mixture can taste good." Keitaro glanced at her.

"It doesn't. It just helps the hangover."

"That's right sugar. That stuff may taste terrible, but it helps with the hangover pretty effectively." Shinobu watched as Mitsune walked into the room, and straight over to Keitaro. "How you doing Kei?" Keitaro shrugged.

"Other than a splitting headache I'll be fine, Konno-san." the resident fox rolled her eyes.

"Keitaro, just call me either Kitsune or Mitsune. Konno-san makes me sound old." Shinobu giggled at Mitsune's attempt to make the manager drop his formalities. But a quick look at Mitsune's eyes showed her something she had hoped not to. A different kind of concern filled the foxes eyes, and Shinobu was already analyzing it. Excusing herself, she made her way to her room, stepping over to a blank portion of the wall and moving the stuffed animals that sat in front of it. She slid the wall back to reveal a hidden bookshelf, the shelves of which displayed several college graduate level books on psychiatry. The top shelf proudly held a masters degree in psychology, as well as several bachelors in criminal justice, sociology, political science, education and nursing. But her pride and joy sat on a shelf all on its own. A framed copy of her PhD in culinary arts. She ran her finger over the top row of books, which rested on the third shelf down from the top, and right at her eye level. She pulled out a copy of a psychology textbook and thumbed through it for a moment. Finding what she wanted, she stood there reading for a few seconds before closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

"Hiya, Shinomu's! Watcha doing?" Shinobu looked over at Kaolla Su.

"Kitsune sempai has been acting a little strange around Keitaro sempai. I'm trying to figure it out." Su watched as her friend searched her psychology books for anything that would give her a clue as to what Mitsune Konno was thinking.

"Maybe she's in love with him, Shinobu." the girl froze and turned around, not wanting to believe that her friend could have sounded so serious. But there she stood, her expression as serious as it possibly could be. She shrugged, playing off her surprise..

"You may be right Su. That would certainly explain a lot." her disappointment was incredibly well concealed, but the Molmolian princess could see how much the teen was hurt by the revelation.

/

Mitsune rubbed her thumb over the back of Keitaro's hand, a heat slowly developing between them. Looking at his face she could see a deeply hidden pain that he was trying hard not to show. She watched for a moment before an idea popped into her head. A few moments passed as she struggled with whether or not to put the idea into action, but her risky side won out. Keitaro's hand was covering his eyes so he didn't see what she was doing, but he felt something soft, warm and moist touch his cheek. Looking over at Mitsune he noticed she was leaning unusually close to him. As she sat back down, he continued to stare at her, taking in every detail of her face. He wasn't sure what was happening to him right then, but he didn't want to deny it. Tears began to fall from his eyes as memories rushed to the forefront of his thinking, and began to crush him under the weight of his grief. As his shoulders began to shake he felt Mitsune's arms around him, providing much needed support as he finally broke down and let his grief pour out for the first time since his fiance's death. Mitsune held him close and whispered small words of comfort every now and then. Neither of them noticed a figure watching them slip back into the shadows and out the door of the inn. Keitaro's shoulders finally stopped shaking and his breathing slowed down to a point where Mitsune could tell that he was close to falling asleep. She managed to pull him up, taking note of the fact that he seemed quite heavy for his relatively thin frame, and guided him to the love seat. She sat him down on one side and plopped herself down next to him, pulling his head down to her lap.

"Get some rest, you have got to be tired after all that crying." she whispered. Slowly Keitaro's breathing evened out as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Mitsune ran her fingers through his hair for a few minutes before laying her head back against the high back of the small couch, and falling asleep herself.

/

Noriasu Seta slipped through the door of the tea shop in complete silence, taking a seat at one of the tables without his usual klutziness. From the kitchen, Urashima Haruka watched him as he sat there, making no move, seemingly completely tranquil. But Haruka could see a sense of restless curiosity in his eyes, rather than the concern that had filled them before he left to visit the inn.

"Was your visit to the inn helpful?" she asked as she approached. Seta looked up at her for a moment.

"Yes, but it raised more questions than it solved. It seems he is slowly recovering from his grief and quite possibly finding a way to move on with his life." Haruka took a seat across the table from him.

"It would seem that Granny was right. Her judgement usually is spot on." Seta shook his head.

"I don't know yet. There's still a lot of residual anger. I don't know how he'll react to seeing the person who took Ayame off life support." Haruka glanced at him.

"That person is coming here?" Seta nodded.

"In a few days. And I'm still not sure how he'll react to seeing me." Haruka stared at him, trying to comprehend how things could get so complicated in such a short span of time.

"Why would we react negatively towards his teacher? You taught him everything he knows." Seta hung his head for a moment.

"I left him for the Molmolian dig only a few days before Ayame died. So it's possible that he may blame me for something, possibly abandoning him. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to see me anytime soon." Haruka stared at him.

"What other questions did you find?" she asked. Seta glanced out the window.

"I think that he's finding a way to move on." she looked closely at him.

"How?" Seta sat there silent for a moment, a grin slowly spreading across his features.

"Mitsune Konno."

/

**Okay, few things to clear up about this chapter. First, yes, Seta is Keitaro's master, and they will fight soon. Second, addressing the issue of Shinobu's diploma's since she's only fourteen, only one word really explains it: supergenius. I know it sounds cheesy, but it is essential to the story. Finally, a bit of background on Seta. He is an archaeologist and often runs off to participate in important digs. He is Keitaro's master in the drunken fist and a powerful man in his own right. I'll probably talk more about him later in the story, but this should at least wet your appetites for a while. Please be patient with me as I am going through a lot right now. But please review and leave your thought's. They are appreciated.**


	4. Confrontation

**Alright, I finally got the fourth chapter up. Some crazy stuff going down in this one. I am sorry it took so long to get this one up, but if you've looked at my homepage you'll see that my base of operations has changed. I'm now in a small farming community just north of Salem OR, with a mildly unreliable internet connection, so my upload may be a bit sporadic. Thanks for being patient with me.**

As Keitaro woke he glanced around. He wasn't in his room, and the surface beneath his head was much softer than the pillow that he had in his room. Pulling himself up with a groan he glanced back at what his head had been resting on. Noticing that it was a pair of legs he pushed himself to his feet as the previous nights events came back to him. A minor headache throbbed in his skull, but he knew it wasn't from drink. As he looked down at Mitsune he thought about what she had done last night. As his thoughts ran through his mind he sensed rather than heard a familiar presence approaching the inn. His nerves ran cold and he felt a chill run up his spine. He didn't notice as Naru walked into the room and saw him standing looking towards the windows, fist clenched so tightly at his side that blood was beginning to drip to the floor. As she glanced around the room she noticed Kitsune sitting on the couch, her head leaned up against the wall behind it. Looking back at Keitaro she felt a pressure emanating from as he stood there. A stifling heat seemed to envelope the room and it seemed to be affecting Naru's breathing. Turning, she fled from the room. Nearly running into Motoko as she passed through the doorway. As she passed under the crossbeam.

"Naru, what is going on?" Motoko asked. "I can feel a disturbing ki, but I can't pinpoint it." Naru looked up at her friend.

"I don't know. All I know is that it suddenly became stifling in there, and I couldn't breathe." Motoko looked at her, slightly skeptical.

"Very well. I don't think it was that bad, but I could be..." she never finished as she stepped through the doorway. The amount of ki pouring off Keitaro dropped her to her knees. Naru promptly fainted due to the pressure, and Kaolla, who was just walking into the room, froze and fell to the ground, a dazed expression on her face. As Keitaro turned to walk out the door, the pressure disappeared, and a completely emotionless face took its place on his features. As he passed Motoko she looked up at him. In his eyes she could see thunder and lightening flashing dangerously, and it planted a seed of terror in her, although she didn't recognize it.

/

As Noriasu Seta walked up the steps to Hinata Inn he felt the surge of ki that radiated from Keitaro and knew that the young man had sensed him.

"_I was afraid of this. He does blame me. I'd best be prepared to fight if he's unwilling to listen to reason._" as he reached the top of the stairs he saw his former student standing in front of the door to the inn. Skipping the last step he planted his feet on the large concrete porch in front of the inn.

"I had a feeling you'd turn up eventually, sensei." Keitaro's voice was cold, and his hatred was obvious, though his tone lacked any disrespect.

"_Of course he would still be respectful. After all, every one of his teachers taught him to be respectful to everyone, even his enemies._" he watched as Keitaro slid into a familiar stance. Seta let his eyes close as he fought back his tears. "_I'm so sorry Keitaro. I wish I had been there for you._" as he slipped into his own stance he prepared to take on what could possibly be the greatest challenge he would ever face, the man he considered his own son, the boy he had raised, the boy he had trained. The words of his own master rang clearly in his ears.

"_Someday, you too will understand the pain of having to face the student you raised as your own child, when he turns on you. That is the way that our arts have always been. Eventually the master is forced to face one of his students, and sometimes, is forced to destroy them, as I had to destroy mine._" a grim determination settled in Seta's soul as he recalled those words.

"_One impact Keitaro, and I will know whether I will have to destroy you, or if this rage is born merely of frustration and sorrow._" as the two fighters faced each other, their ki's radiated wildly, with no attempt to restrain either. Keitaro's ran hot. Pain, frustration, rage and hatred flooded his aura liked lava from the depths of the earth. Seta's was more gentle, flowing like a great river. A gentle sadness, deep seated sorrow and regret, and a fierce determination echoed throughout his ki, soothing the souls of those around him. Noticed but disregarded by the to men, Hinata-sou's residents now watched them from the roof of the inn. And as the two combatants prepared themselves for the conflict, the residents found themselves wondering why Keitaro was attacking this man. In the Hinata tea shop, Haruka could feel the ki signatures raging down the hill, creating a tense atmosphere that could explode at any moment.

"_Be careful Seta. I don't want to lose someone else that I love._" she thought.

/

Unknown to anyone watching. The fight had already begun. Subtle ki attacks were already flying between the two at a pace even the best ki sensor would have trouble detecting. But they soon stopped, and the combatants braced themselves. Keitaro leaped forward, hard strikes already flying at his former master. Seta evaded them, but only just. He'd always known that Keitaro was better than him, a literal wellspring of raw talent combined with a nearly impossible amount of hard work, but he also knew that the boys anger acted as a bridle, keeping the boys skill from fully manifesting. As Seta fought, he continued to dodge and parry blows, throwing a few in himself. As he rolled over Keitaro's back he struck at the boys chest. Keitaro blocked it and countered with a strike at Seta's neck. Seta rolled his head under the blow and threw his body back, kicking his leg out and hitting Keitaro square in the ribs. As the younger man stumbled back, Seta resumed his assault with renewed fury. His blows became faster and more accurate as he blasted away Keitaro's defenses, more and more strikes landing on the boys torso and head. As Keitaro stumbled back from the latest blow, Seta charged in to finish the fight, only to be stopped as Keitaro's fist slammed home into his gut. Looking into his students eyes, he saw almost nothing. Keitaro had lost consciousness. As Seta stumbled back, Keitaro moved toward him, staggering as if drunk.

"_Looks like the real fight starts here._" Seta thought. He shifted into his own stance, marking the true start of the fight.

/

Motoko leaned forward slightly to get a better view.

"Now the real fight starts." the other girls looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked. Motoko didn't take her eyes off of the two masters in front of her.

"Before Keitaro was using Leopard style kung fu, not drunken fist, against Seta-san's drunken fist. Now both are using the drunken fist, and it becomes a contest to see whose drunken fist is stronger." the other girls looked at each other, then back at the porch where Keitaro and Seta were just starting to stagger towards each other. The first blows seemed almost like taps, until the concrete cracked beneath them. Seta threw Keitaro's hand to the side and rolled over his back, trying to strike his chest, instead all he hit was air. Keitaro had bent over backwards almost as soon as Seta was off of him, knowing what was coming. And as Seta kicked at his head he flung himself forward into a flip, landing lightly on his feet before striking out at Seta with both hands. Seta intercepted the hands and redirected them away from his body, retaliating with a wild kick to his students head. Keitaro ducked under the leg and fired off a number of alternating high and low strikes, which Seta only just blocked. As the fight lasted longer the combatants began to show the signs of the hard blows they had taken. But finally, something changed in Keitaro's demeanor. With blood running from his lip where Seta had landed a hard strike that had made Mitsune wince. Wiping the blood from his chin Keitaro grinned.

"It's been a long time, sensei." Seta smiled, breathing hard.

"So you're finally back in control." Keitaro chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll be at full strength now. It's been too long since our last fight." Seta let out a full blown laugh now.

"It has at that. I'm eager to see what you've learned." Keitaro lifted a knee as he took the stance of the drunken crane.

"Then let me show you!" he said as he jumped forward, twirling and stumbling his way to attack his teacher.

/

Haruka had come out of her teashop shortly after the fight started, and was now watching both fighters carefully. She had seen Keitaro come out of his rage and finally greet his master courteously, and now she watched as both men put on grins and took up stances.

"_I guess I can relax a bit now._" she thought. And as she watched Keitaro spring towards Seta, she knew it was true.

**Okay, not much I can say about this chapter as I'm pretty satisfied with it. If you guys want me to describe the rest of the fight between these two masters please, let me know in a review. I hope I'm living up to all the expectations everybody has of me. And thank you for all the reviews that you've given me so far.**


	5. Renewing friendships

**Okay guys, I am so so sorry for the delay between this chapter and the last one. I recently started playing Lord of the Rings online and it's been distracting me. I promise I'll try to be better about getting my chapters finished within a better time-frame.**

Keitaro sat down on the couch, a huge black eye, a cut lip and a swollen jaw decorating his face. In one of the chairs opposite, Seta sported a shiner of his own, as well as a bleeding nose. As Haruka and Mitsune came into the room the two men began comparing their injuries.

"I think you managed to crack two ribs, maybe three." Keitaro noted. Seta chuckled.

"I could say the same, and I think that you may have broken my nose. How's your leg?" Keitaro prodded it slightly and winced.

"It's going to bruise, but it'll be alright. How about your arm?" Seta rubbed his left arm lightly.

"Same. You've definitely improved. You're more accurate and more powerful now." He paused as he looked out the window. A movement that Keitaro noticed.

"Sensei?" Seta looked back at him.

"Keitaro, I'm sorry about leaving you when Ayame died. The dig was important and I didn't think that she would pass on while I was gone." He glanced out the window for a moment. "If I had been there she wouldn't have been taken off life support." Keitaro frowned for a moment.

"It wasn't your fault. Even if I did blame you. I probably would have had to take her off life support eventually. But I wasn't ready yet." Keitaro flinched as Mitsune prodded his ribs, trying to find the broken ones.

"Hold still. I have to wrap these." Keitaro looked down at her and seemed to see something that caused him to frown.

"Konno-san, why are you crying?" Mitsune looked up at him, tears no longer running down her face, but the trails left by them still clear.

"I'm not crying now. But if you must know why then you'll have to find out yourself." Keitaro stared at her for a moment, confused, before giving up and settling back against the couch, letting her tie off the bandage she had wrapped around his body.

/

Keitaro slowly slipped back into old patterns after Seta left again. The two had reviewed some old training that the Toudai professor had taught him, as well as going over some new stuff, and Keitaro had gone over a few of the other fighting styles he'd picked up from other teachers. When Seta was called back to the university Keitaro slipped into the habit of brooding over something that Seta had said when he was leaving. Mitsune would watch as he did this, concern slowly causing her to appear older than she was. But she never asked what was wrong. It wasn't until three days later that she found out that what was bothering him would mean a great threat for all of them.

/

Keitaro had just finished downing a small tumbler of sake when it happened. He looked out the window, and saw a car pulling up to the base of the hill. As he watched from his balcony he saw a tall young man with very familiar features step out. Taking a deep breath he turned and strode out towards the main living room. As he passed Shinobu he glanced at her.

"Maehara-san, there is a man coming in a moment, could you please meet him at the door and direct him to the living room?" Shinobu stared at him for a moment.

"Y...yes, of course, sempai. I'd be more than happy to." Keitaro nodded and continued into the living room, taking a seat in one of the couches that faced the center of the room. Shinobu dashed to the entrance hall, where a man was just passing through the door. He looked up from the ground as he came in.

"Oh, do you live here miss?" Shinobu nodded.

"Yes, I do. I take it you are here to see Urashima-san?" The man looked at her sharply for a moment.

"Yes, I am. Is he in?"

"He is, and he is waiting for you. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him." The man nodded and followed her into the living room where Keitaro sat on the couch, joined by Mitsune who had become something of a nurse for him, meaning that she scolded him fiercely when he overdid things. Keitaro stood as the man entered the room but did not smile.

"Shinta-san." He said, his voice cold with a sharp edge to it. The man visibly winced.

"Keitaro-san. It's been a long time." Keitaro simply stared at him for a moment.

"What are you here for Shinta-san?"

"Keitaro please, let's drop the formalities, like we used to." Keitaro's face didn't change. Mitsune watched carefully as the man looked at the coffee table between them.

"No, you wouldn't have forgiven me that easily for it, would you. I've come to apologize Keitaro. Had I been given the chance I would have consulted you before I did it." Mitsune looked between the two, confused as to what could have happened, but she decided that it would be better if she remained silent. Keitaro glared at the man for a moment.

"You know that there is only one way for you to prove your sincerity to me." Shinta nodded.

"Where?" Keitaro looked outside for a moment.

"Outside, near the waterfall. You should know the place. I will be waiting." Shinta frowned, and seemed to mull the thought over in his head, but finally nodded. Mitsune watched as the two men stood, and walked out of the room, towards the door that led outside. As she followed she became increasingly apprehensive, a feeling that was not eased when the two men picked up two of the training bokkens that rested near the door. She followed them out to the falls, where the two took up positions on opposite sides of the shallow pool. As she watched them she heard the other residents at the inn coming out to the grounds.

"Kitsune-sempai, what's going on?" Motoko asked. Mitsune shook her head.

"I don't know. This man showed up and Keitaro was very cold towards him. I think it has something to do with something that happened in the past, but I'm not sure." Motoko nodded, but Naru seemed skeptical.

"Are you sure that this guy isn't just some pervert trying to sneak in?" Mitsune glanced at her.

"Naru the only time that guy even looked at me, even from the corner of his eye, was when he entered the room. He hasn't even glanced at me since." A loud crack caught their attention, and as they looked back, they saw that the two men had struck, and locked blades. In the moment something changed in Keitaro's face.

/

Keitaro stared at the man across the pool, gripping his bokken tightly. In just a moment he would know if Shinta had been telling the truth. As he took his stance, he barely registered that the tenants of the inn had come out to watch. Staring at his opponent, he started a mental countdown. As he finished, he leapt forward, swinging his blade in a stroke that was met masterfully by his opponent. As the two held their blades together, he gazed into Shinta's eyes, searching for any hint of deception. He saw only brutal honesty, and a desire to put things right. As he pushed away, he skidded to a stop some feet away from his former friend. Shinta stood, and resumed his stance.

"Do you believe me now, Keitaro?" the dorm manager was silent for a moment.

"Yes Tsuzuko-san. I am sorry to have doubted you. You always were the strong supporter of Ayame and me, even when your mother threatened you. Forgive me." Shinta glanced at the tenants, who had gasped at Shinta's family name.

"There is nothing to forgive Keitaro. And for the record, my mother has stricken my name from the family record because of my support for you." Keitaro stared at him.

"So you have no mother now?" Shinta chuckled.

"Not one that acknowledges me anyway. But enough of that for now. We have a fight to finish, and I won't be satisfied until I've beaten you into the ground." Keitaro let out a feral grin.

"You know as well as I do that there's no chance of that happening, Shinta." He said as he swung his sword lightly, allowing himself to get comfortable with its weight. "Besides, I have to beat you to make you pay for those six months you left me in ignorance." Shinta laughed.

"We'll see who is left standing in the end, Keitaro." The two men both bore increasingly feral grins now, and an obvious battle lust had overtaken them. As both men raised their swords, they let loose a wild cry, and dashed at each other, their sword clashing in a vibrant display of ferocity.

/

Motoko watched in awe as she witnessed a level of swordsmanship she had never born witness to before. This was the peak of ability that she strove for. The pinnacle of prowess that her sister might have achieved, she thought, if she had not met the man who took her. Yet as she watched she could sense no hostility between the two. There was only the thrill of combat, and deep competitiveness that drove them. Time after time the two clash, their ki levels spiking exponentially. And time after time they pulled apart, neither seeming to have an advantage. But slowly, she could see the tide shifting in Keitaro's favor as he began weaving and swaying in much the same manner as his drunken fist. Shinta seemed to pause for a moment.

"Hey! That no fair, using Suiken on me!" as Keitaro stumbled towards Shinta, Motoko could see a grin on his lips.

"All's fair in combat Shinta. You'd better get used to it." He lunged forward, his bokken arcing in rapid circles as he wove a drunken dance around his opponent. Finally, Shinta could take no more, and three rapid fire blows struck him in quick succession, and he dropped his bokken, falling to his knees.

"Ah man, you know that I always have trouble against Suiken Kei!" Keitaro looked at him.

"Yeah, I know Shin. And so will anyone else I have to take on." Shinta's eyes lit up.

"Good, then you should hear the other news I've got." Keitaro frowned.

"Then lets go inside and hear it over some tea. Or something stronger if you'd like." Shinta frowned.

"Tea for you man. I'm going to need something stronger." Keitaro rolled his eyes.

"If you're having sake, then I'm having sake. It's as simple as that." Shinta nodded as he followed the residents of the Hinata back inside.

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed this installment. I'll try to be better about getting the next chapter up, but until then, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Temporary Hiatus

Okay guys I've come to a decision. I'm sick of the Hiatus and I'm going to resume work on all my stories. Restricting my self was just too much trouble. Sorry for any frustration this break has caused, and I hope to get the next chapter of this story up really soon.

Thanks for waiting for me. I apologize for the delay. -Douglasswolf


End file.
